A Gift From My Little Angel
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua menuju pada sebuah ciuman. Ciuman sesungguhnya, bukan hanya sentuhan bibir seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi, sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan cinta.


Summary: "Haaaaaaaah…." Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Chibi Naruto yang tengah duduk dan dia'pun berjongkok ,berusaha menyamakan tinggi, tapi tetap saja itu dia lebih tinggi. Dengan dituntun Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan dengan perlahan juga Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua menuju pada sebuah ciuman. Ciuman sesungguhnya, bukan hanya sentuhan bibir seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi, sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan cinta.

Story:

A gift from My little Angel

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

PAIR: SASUNARU

GENRE: ROMANCE;GENERAL

Rating: bingung? T atau K+?

**WARNING! YAOI! (BOY X BOY), PEDHOPIL.**

**DON'LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Ket:**

"…": berbicara

'…' pikiran

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah besar bergaya jepang kuno. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakkan, keringan meluncur halus dipelipisnya dan turun dipipi chubby-nya, mata birunya yang besar menampakkan kelelahan. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya.

"Haaah…. Capek juja yah" setelah merasa tenang. Bocah blondebernama Naruto tersebut mencoba menggapai bel listrik yang berada di tiang ujung gerbang tersebut. Naruto meraba-raba tiang tersebut, sedikitt lagi, tapi apa daya tanggannya hanya mampu menyentuh pinggiran bel tersebut, itupun dengan cara melompat.

"Gak campe…." Bocah pirang tersebut belum menyerah, ia melihat sekelilingnya melihat apa ada yang bisa ia gunakan. BINGO!. Sebuah balok kayu seukuran box sepatu berada dibawah pohon tepat diseberang jalan disana. Kaki kecilnya berlari kecil menuju kesana.

Naruto mencoba menggendong balok tersebut "Be…beraaaaat"…

Bruuuk…. Dijatuhkan kembali.

Naruto berjongkok dekat balok tersebut, memandang balok itu dan kemudian memandang gerbang rumah yang ada disana, kegiatan ini dilakukan sampai 3 kali, dan yang ke-3 kalinya sebuah senyum kecil mengiasi bibir mungilnya.

Sreeeeet…srettttttt….

Chibi Naruto dengan perlahan mendorong balok tersebut menggunakan kedua tanggannya menuju depan gerbang tersebut. Dan memposisikannya tepat dibawah bel tersebut. Setelah merasa sempurna Naruto pun menginjak balok tersebut, dan sampaii!...

Ting…tong…ting…tong…ting…tong….

Setelah menekan sebanyak mungkin Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ketempat balok itu berasal, mengambil sesuatu yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan tadi demi membawa balok tersebut, dan dengan cepat juga kembali kedepan gerbang tersebut, menunggu gerbang rumah tersebut terbuka…

"Iya…. Siapa?" seorang wanita berambut pink membuka gerbang tersebut "Ng… tidak ada siapa-siapa?" dalam jarak pandangnya ia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Neee…. Cakulan-Chan!" sebuah suara cempreng yang berasal dari bawah, mau tak mau membuat wanita tersebut memandang kebawah. Wajahnya yang cantik menampilkan ekspresi terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang bocah manis.

"Naruto-Sama! Kenapa anda bisa ada disini? Dan dimana Pengurusmu, Iruka-san?" antara senang dan bingung, Sakura langsung menggendong Naruto, membawanya masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah besar tersebut.

"Nalu datang cendili, Cakulan-Chan" Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya.

'Imuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttnya!' teriak batin Sakura.

"EEHH! Datang sendiri? Naruto-Sama jalan kaki?" Sakura membuka sebuah pintu besar masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

"Iya, telnyata jauuuuh yaaaaaaah…. Kaki nalu campe pegal…" Narutomenjawab sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya.

"Ya Tuhaaaaaaaaan!" Sakura teriak histeris dan langsung berlari menuju kesebuah ruangan "Nyonya…Nyonya…."

Didalam ruangan tersebut, ada seorang wanita yang sedang membaca buku. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Baju terusan birunya denga aksen bunga putih yang ia gunakan menambah kadar kecantikannya. Uchiha Mikoto. Istri dari seorang pemilik yang merupakan perusahaan yang sangat besar.

"Loh, Sakura" Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu memandang bingung melihat kepala pelayannya yang satu itu, Namun ketika melihat sesuatu yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Sakura, Mikoto menjadi paham "Naru-Chan…. Selamat datang" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah.

Sakura terdiam… Naruto yang dalam gendonganya pun turun dan langsung menerjang wanita itu.

"Bibi-Chan!" serunya semangat menghambur dalam pelukan Mikoto dan dengan hangatpun mikoto mendekap bocah tersebut.

"Nyo..nyonya… sudah tahu Naruto-Sama akan datang?"

Mikoto memeluk gemas naruto "iyaaaaaa…. Kushina-Chan tadi telepon dan bilang Naru-Chan akan datang kesini sendirian?"

"Ta…tapikan itu berbahaya nyonya, walaupun kediaman Namikaze dan Uchiha tidak terlalu jauh, tapi bagi anak kecil seperti Naruto-Sama itu berbahaya. ia seharusnya diantar!"

"Nalu tak mau diantal! Coalnya nalu mau ketempat lahasia dulu sebelum kecini (1), Nalu tak mau Iluka-sensei tahu!" naruto memasang wajah cemberut. Membuat pipinya yang chubby bertamah besar.

'IMUTTTTTTTTTTT!' kali ini bukan sakura saja tetapi juga Mikoto.

"Bibi-Chan… Nalu mau ketemu cacuke"

"Oooooooh…. Naru-Chan mau ucapin selamat?"

"I..iyaaa…. dan Nalu mau memberikan cacuke hadiah ini…." Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi iya tersenyum malu-malu dengan mata besarnya ia menatap langsung mata Mikoto.

Serangan langsung dari kadar kemanisantingkat tinggi.

"Sa…sakura… bawa Naru-Chan ketempat Sasuke, ke…ke…mudian suruh pelayan untuk membawakan aku handuk basah"dengan tubuh gemetar Mikoto menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya.

Naruto yang polos langsung menuju ketempat Sakura lagi dan langsung menggandenga tangannya "Cakulan-Chan… ayoooooo" ucapnya.

Sakura menggangguk paham, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"MANIIIIIISSS!"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tersengar terikaaan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bibi-Chan kenapa?"

"Nyonya sedang melatih suara soprannya Naruto-Sama." Ucap Sakura tenang

'Bertahanlah nyonya!' dukung Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

*****2121212121****

"Cakulan-Chan antal campe cini caja yaah" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Sakura.

"Baiklah Naruto-Sama" Sakura langsung pergi… 'kasihan Nyonya ditinggal terlalu lama'

Took..toook…took…

Naruto mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dihadapnnya.

"Masuuuk" terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Naruto memutar kenop pintu tersebut, dan membuka pintu itu perlahan, menampilakn sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru. Dan segera menutup pintu itu lagi. Melangkah masuk mendekati seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya, sepertinya sedang belajar.

"Cacuke…" panggil Naruto.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya orang yang dipanggil Naruto,cacuke/Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang,mendapati seorang bocah pirang yang tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan besar tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ia sedikit terkejut.

"Apa Nalu ganggu cuke?"

"Enggak!"Sasuke langsung menjawab cepat kemudian menghampiri bocah yang lebih muda 10tahun darinya itu "Naru-Chan sedang apa disini?" ucapnya lembut, sangat lembut malah untuk standar Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki bungsu dari keluarga terpandang Uchiha ini yang terkenal akan perkataannya yang sangat dingin. Tapi hal itu akan berubah menjadi 180O jika berhadapan dengan malaikat kecil ini. Bocah kecil yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapa'pun.

"Nalu mau kacih hadiah ke cacu…. Celamat ulan tauun yang ke enam belas" dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya, Naruto menyodorkan segenggan bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang bunga tersebut kemudian ia mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Terima Kasih Naru-Chan… EH!" Sasuke memandang tangan Naruto "Tanganmu terluka!"

"hehehe… iyaa…. Nalu menculi bunganya dali taman bunga ibu cebelum datang kecini… waktu mau mengambilnya bebelapa dulinya bikin luka…"

"Bodooh!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung terdiam, melihat itu Sasuke langsung menyesal dan langsung mencium kening naruto sebagai tindakan yang menunjukkan ia menyesal, hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi dia tidak marah atau pun melawan ia menikmatinya. Ia memang sudah sering dicium oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mencium kening Naruto, Sasuke turun mencium pipi , membuat pipi chubby itu memerah sempurnah. Ia tak tahu maksud ciuman tersebut, tapi entah mengapa setiap kali Sasuke menciumnya, pipinya memerah, padahal kalau dicium ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini. Hal ini juga yang selalu membuat Naruto bingung.

'manis'

"Aku tak mau sampai dimarahi ibu dan bibi karena gara-gara aku anak kesayangan mereka terluka ,Dobe…" Sasuke memberikan penekanan kepada kata terakhir, panggilan kecilnya kepada sang malaikat kecil.

"Temeeeee~~~" naruto merajuk kesal. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

* * *

HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE :)

"kenapa Naru-Chan memberikan Sasuke bunga? Biasanya bunga kalau tidak kue?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, sambil membersihkan luka Naruto.

" Itukan hadiah dali ibu bukan nalu! Nalu ingin membelikan sesuatu dali usaha nalu!"

"Sama saja bohong, dobe. Bunga ini juga dari kebun bunga bibi'kan?"

"Tapi, Nalu yang mencabutnya, pokoknya itu langsung dali Nalu!" Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Iyaaaa….yaaa…. haaaaaaaah… terus kenapa harus bunga mawar, warna merah lagi?" Tanya sasuke. karena ia tahu benar, arti yang terkandung dalam mawar merah. Tapi tidak mungkinkan Naruto yang masih kecil ini mengerti.

"hmm… kalena Waktu ibu ulan taun, ayah membelikan ibu bunga mawal melaaaaaaah yang buanyaaaaaaaak cekali! Katanya itu bukti kalau ayah cayang cama ibu…. Jadi Nalu kacihkan cuke' bunga mawal nelah kayak ayah, kalena Nalu juja cayaaaaang cekali cama cacuke" Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman polosnya.

Bluuuuushh….

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya merahnya.

Uchiha memang terkenal mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, tapi bagi Uchiha muda itu, hal itu belum sempurna ia pelajari,apa lagi jika ini karena Naruto. Sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaan.

'Walaupun masuk dalam perkiraan tapi tetap saja membuatku malu! SHIT! Bisa-bisanya anak sekecil ini membuatku OC seperti ini'

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu penyebabnya, semua ini adalah salah persaannya, salah hatinya yang telah tertawan oleh pesona anak ini.

Naruto memandang kearah jendela Sasuke, Naruto menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak aneh… 'hmm…mungkin cucing'

"oh yaaah… ada yang kurang! Cacuke?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya,setelah merasa wajahnya tidak lagi hangat.

"h-"belum sempat ia menjawab sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya . Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"hm.. cempulna! Setelah membelikan bunga, haruc dicium dibibil juga. ceperti ayah!" Naruto bersorak kegirangan, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang membatu dihadapannya.

"Na…Naru-Chan… apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"menciummu… biacanya cacuke yang mencium nalu, cekalang nalu!"

'Itu beda Naruto!' Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenagkan hatinya….

'tenang…tenang….dia masih kecil… tapi, bibir Naruto manis sekali…. CUKUP!... Naruto itu masih poloosss…'

Setelah merasa tenang kembali, sasuke merapikan kotak P3K-nya dan menaruh kembali ketempatnya.

"Cacuke…"

"Hn "

Naruto memegang bibirnya… ' Enaaaak '

"Mau lagi…"

"mau apa?" Sasuke memandang 'bocah kecil itu' Masih sambil memegang bibirnya plus pipi memerah dan mata yang memancarkan suatu hasrat… entahlah apa (dalam pandangan Sasuke)

'tenaaaaaang sasuke! dia masih itu masih pol-'

"Ciuuuuum" jawab Naruto masih dengan pose tadi.

"Looooos"Sasuke melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

'Sudah cukup aku nggak kuat lagi!'

"Haaaaaaaah…." Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Chibi Naruto yang tengah duduk dan dia'pun berjongkok ,berusaha menyamakan tinggi, tapi tetap saja itu ketinggian. Dengan dituntun Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan dengan perlahan juga Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua menuju pada sebuah ciuman. Ciuman sesungguhnya, bukan hanya sentuhan bibir seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi, sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan cinta.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, My dobe"

"hmm…iyaaa" Naruto tersenyum girang.

'Tahanlah dirimu Sasuke, dia masih kecil!' Sasuke memandang bocah kecil yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya itu.

'I LOVE YOU'

Hari ini Naruto berhasil membuat seorang yang di 'sayanginya' mendapatkan hadiah terbesar bagi umurnya yang masih 16 tahun itu.

FIIIN!

Omake:

Croooooooooott….crooooooooott….

" Nyonya bertahanlah…." Sakura menjadi kalang kabut melihat nyonya besar-nya yang belum juga berhenti mimisan.

"Naru-chan maniiiiiis,imuuuuuuuut…" Dibawah kesadarannya Mikoto masih saja mengigau…

"Duuuuh,,, bagaimana ini!" Sakura bertambah gelisah "Nyonya… cepatlah sadar… apa nyonya mau ketinggalan momen penting…. SASUNARU didepan mata!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik Mikoto langsung berdiri "ambilkan kameraku! Dan kita siaga di jendela Sasuke! SEKARANG!"

SKIP TIME!

Dibawah sebuah jendela, 2 orang wanita dewasa tengah asik mengintip dari jendela adegan manis SASUNARU EDITION ULTAH SASUKE.

"SPLUUUURRRT! Tak kusangka anakku semesum itu…" ucap mikoto sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Iyaaa nyonya… Naruto-Sama juga mulai Nakal yaaaaaah… crrrrrrott!"Sakura mengambil selembar tissue dan menyelipkan dihidungnya, supaya dapat menahan mimisannya.

"Haaaaaaa… Kushina-Chan pasti senang melihat video ini" Mikoto sambil terus merekam adegan tersebut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~

HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE

tambahan:

(1)tempat rahasia yang dikatakan Naruto adalah taman bunga ibunya.

Cerita kedua setelah sekian lama…

Hana sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, disela-sela waktu yang untuk dapat menyelesaikannya.

Kudedikasikan untuk Ulang Tahun Uchiha Sasuke!

Dan Untuk para Fujoshi yang berulang tahun pada hari yang sama ^_^ *walau telat*.

Hana tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita Hana.

Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya. Tapi Hana tidak menerima Flame hanya karena anda membenci Pair (Yaoi).

Ripiuuuuuuuu…..


End file.
